EFW Raw 14th Of Febuary
RAW Intro* Welcome everybody to EFW, Monday Night RAW, we have a treat for you all this evening, with a blockbuster main event, featuring Kyle Smith, RPS, David Falcon and Chris Jericho in a Fatal 4 Way bout for the last spot on the EFW Mitb just around the corner, were we have the following superstars already in the match *shows superstars 1 by one on tron* WWE Champion…. C…. M….. PUNK ! *crowd cheer like crazy* The Awesome One !!!! *crowd cheer and chant “Awesome One” Adam …. EEF !!!!! *crowd boo horrendously* Nexus !!! *crowd boo even more horrendously* And………. WARTUNE *crowd cheer* Ladies and Gentleman we will be announcing the few fans poll that was announced on twitter, to see who the fans think is most likely to win at mitb ! Post your votes now on twitter at #EFWMitbVote and say your superstar: Results: Voting Poll Results: WWE Champion CM Punk - 48%, Wartune 21%, Awesome one 16%, Adam EEF 10%, Nexus 4% *WWE Champion CM Punk’s music hits and crowd cheers* Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you all dearly for coming, and I promise you, I will come out on top at mitb, I will prove to all of you I am capable of it, I know I have not been living up to championship standards as of late, but I can assure you all right now, I am the best in the world, this is what I do, this is what I live for, this is my time, my place and I will,, not, fail !!!! *crowd cheer* Now, on the other hand, I wanna address, an incident that happened, well more or less than 60 DAYS AGO *crowd boo as they find out what he is talking about* yes, yes. Nexus and Adam EEF, the 2 most despised people in EFW today, the very two men who broke me neck a few weeks back on Smackdown, I have read their tweets, saying how my injuries will cost me at MITB, how they have the upper hand, how they are to destroy me when they get their hands on me, well, all I have to say to that is grow up bro, get off the internet and live, don’t try and cyber intimidate me, WHY DON’T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE, wait, you can’t because you were 2 very bad boys and got yourselves suspended , I guess you thought that was pretty smart at the time, well look at you 2 now, still suspended, missing 60 days of your worthless careers, just goes to show that - *Punk is hit in the back of the head with a Singapore Cane by what is unmistakable Nexus, who smirks as he laughs at Punks out-stretched body, lying there in pain, then Adam comes in and does a moonsault on Punk and Adam and Nexus say together in a mic “5 more days people, ha, ha, hahahahaha” then run away from security and medical staff who help Punk Match 1: Guru of Greatness vs. Phantom (However The Outcome Phantom in the end is fired by David Falcon after the Match) Match 2: - Ultimate Opportunist vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Street Fight (Up to this Part was made by Nexus) (Rest Of Made by Azz) *Samir Cerebral Assassin comes out to the ring* Now I know on Smackdown I left myself the center of attention, I pedigreed The Ghost Hunters DAD! (Crowd Boo!) I know Hunter is back there in that Locker room but you wont have to come out right now becuase I know your just back there crying about your old pathetic waste of a man who is your Father. Okay so your family your very own mother said on EFW.Com that she wanted an aplolgy from me face to face tonight so come out here sweetheart! *The Ghost Hunter's Mother Walks out too the ring* So hun you wanted an Apology from me awww how sweet you really think it going to go down just like that did you not even listen to a single damn thing I said about your son what he done to my career! *The mother starts to cry* Oh oh oh did I hurt your feelings? Well I'm not sure it looks like I care at all huh! I don't believe in how Woman have rights they should be treated fairly just how fairly what I done to your husband! *Samir Pedigrees Hunter's Mother!* I know Hunter cant do a thing about what I am doing right now because he cant see any of it hahahha! *The Ghost Hunter rushes out and Samir gets out of the ring and still has a mic in hand* Woah woah there Hunter you don't really want to get yourself into any trouble right now because you know I will have one step ahead of you every move you take against meyou stand no chance so hold up and stay there and treat your damn mother she will be fine! Let me tell ya a story last last week at Pushed too the Limit you beat me for the Championship one more time as I said the day after that how I went easy on you I steped up my game what I should have done in the first place but I needed you too feel as if you were in control! I have disgraced your family name and you cant even do anything your just going to end up like your stupid father who I destoryed this past Friday on Smackdown! next week on Raw I have another little suprise for you, I know you have had your big role models in the past and you think you've finally reached there level like me your never going to reach there level no matter how hard you ever even try you wont even reach my level your entire career Hunter...and in 2 weeks Hunter I'm going to take away the only purpose that is left in your life your EFW Championship! Match 3: The Ghost Hunter vs. Rated R Champion vs. Wartune vs. David Falcon vs. Guru Of Greatness vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - 6-Man Battle Royal 'Main Event; Match 4: Kyle Smith vs. Chris Jericho vs. Rated Peep Superstar vs. David Falcon - Fatal Four Way Match Qualifying Money In The Bank Ladder Match ' BQ: Rate Card (made by azz and Nexus) BQ2: Rate the last theme presentation for MITB: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHRqIQPZes4&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLRc0zNzwlUqEXjADvrbskAA